


A Budding Relationship

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Related, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana Bloom hadn't expected to find love after her last two attempts. Especially not at the Verger residence. But an encounter with her newest client's sister changes things.</p><p>Basically, the first time Alana and Margot sleep together & the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Budding Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if this is kind of choppy, I wrote it when I was extremely tired. XD Feel free to leave comments below!

“I’m not sure if this is my entrance.”

“This could be your entrance.”

\--

Alana rests on her elbow, watching Margot’s chest rise and fall as she sleeps, her eyes slowly flickering up and down as she gazes over her newfound lover. The two women had met in the Verger stables, and it had taken all but two sentences for Alana to recognize the mutual attraction between herself and the heiress. And with Alana working as Mason’s psychiatrist, she spent most of her time at the mansion, where she found herself more interested in what Margot had to say than her brother (who spent most of his time ranting about killing Hannibal and sending a hit out on him). 

Alana soon learned just how awful Mason was from Margot, her heart breaking for the young woman as she was told story after story of Mason’s torture, ending with the removal of Margot’s uterus and the unnecessarily large scar that was left as a result. Margot had then listened intently as Alana described the events that led her to where she currently was; from the short-lived romances with Will and Hannibal to her fall out of the second story window of Hannibal’s house. 

The stories of their misfortunes had brought the women even closer, to the point that one evening Margot showed up at her house with a bottle of wine and a somewhat sly smirk on her face. It hadn’t taken long for the wine to be forgotten and the clothes tossed aside, and in that moment, she found herself feeling something she never thought she’d feel again; happy.

The sound of Margot stirring next to her snaps her out of her train of thought, a smile appearing on her lips as the beautiful woman’s eyes flutter open, her lips curving up slowly as her eyes adjust to Alana’s face. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Alana smiles, reaching up to tuck a piece of curly hair behind Margot’s ear. “Sleep well?”

Margot nods, blinking and squinting her eyes as she looks at the nearby alarm clock, a soft breath leaving her lips as she speaks. “It’s only 9. Still early.” She chuckles and holds out her arms, motioning towards Alana. “Come here.”

Alana grins and obeys, pulling Margot’s naked body against her own in a tight embrace, closing her eyes as she inhales the woman’s scent. She hadn’t expected to find anything resembling a relationship at the Verger household, but she was fine with… Whatever this was turning into.

A soft purr that escapes Margot’s lips sends a shiver down Alana’s spine, and the words that follow even more so.

“I want you.”  
Alana smirks and rolls over so she’s on top of Margot, gazing down at the woman before engaging her in a passionate kiss. Margot’s hands find her back, fingernails grazing down her back as she returns the kiss, her lips eagerly parting for Alana’s tongue. 

The women hold each other tightly as the passion between them grows, the kiss only breaking when Alana begins to press her lips against Margot’s skin, kissing down her jawline and neck before stopping on one of her perfect breasts. Alana trails her tongue along the stiff bud before taking the nipple into her mouth, the resulting moan sending a shiver of lust through her body. She uses one hand to tease the other nipple while the other lightly trails along her lover’s slick folds, keeping Margot at a place of pure pleasure as she revels in the sounds escaping Margot’s lips. 

With a smirk Alana pushes two fingers deep inside of her lover, gasping as the woman’s tight inner walls clench around her. She begins to move her fingers in a slow, steady pace as her lips switch to the other nipple, each sound and movement made by Margot uncomfortably arousing. Within minutes she can feel Margot’s inner walls clench around her as her orgasm takes over, and she doesn’t stop until the heiress finally begins to relax. 

Alana presses soft kisses down Margot’s stomach as she slowly removes her fingers, stopping when she comes across the large scar on her lower pelvis. Margot stiffens slightly, her eyes opening to watch Alana who, with a smile, leans down to press a soft kiss along the length of the red tissue. “You’re beautiful, Margot. Nothing he did to you will change that.”

Margot smiles, biting her lip as she gazes down at Alana, nudging her hips gently with her foot. “You too.”

Alana smirks at the motion before turning around so she’s on top of Margot, her hips positioned above the woman’s face while her own face is above that sweet, soaked heat she’d become so well acquainted with. With a soft moan she darts her tongue out to tease the stiff bundle of nerves, gasping slightly when Margot does the same to her own heat. Soon, both women are buried in each other, gasping and moaning as they suck and tease each other. Alana pushes her tongue deep into Margot’s core, losing herself in the sweet taste that fills her mouth. She alternates between sucking on the girl’s clit and using her tongue fully, driven partially by Margot’s sounds and partially by just how skilled Margot is at pleasuring her as well.

When Alana’s orgasm hits, she yells out into Margot’s heat, feeling a slight sense of relief and satisfaction when her lover comes as well. The women cling to each other as they shake in each other’s arms, tongues and lips still tasting the other. Once they both finally begin to relax, Alana turns around and curls up next to Margot, who kisses her in a way that makes her head spin. “I could wake up to this every day.”

“As could I. It’d be better than waking up to Mason complaining about… Well, everything.” Margot chuckles softly and strokes Alana’s hair, nuzzling her neck gently. “I can’t do this much longer, Alana. He’s --”

“Shh.” Alana lifts her head, gazing down at Margot with concern in her blue eyes. “Don’t think about Mason right now. It’s not about him. It’s about you and me and the fact that it’s still early.”

Margot relaxes as Alana speaks, her familiar smirk appearing on her lips at the last sentence. “That it is. And I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
